Predator of the Dead
by samael1
Summary: This is my first fic so be merciful. I saw a story like this on here and thought it was a really cool concept so I decided to give my own take on a Yautjazombie encounter. These are the remake zombies, by the way. PLEASE submit reviews, good or bad.


FADE IN:

EXT.SPACE-TIMELESS

We see the earth hang silently with the rest of the celestial bodys. All is quite and serene until...

VVVARROOOOM!

A large space ship zooms by, the flames from it's boosters fill our vision.

It is on a direct corse for earth.

INT.YAUTJA SHIP-TIMELESS

We see the trophy room is adorned with the skulls of various species. A Queen Xenomorph skull seems to be the center peice and is surrounded by Xenomorph drone skulls.

Only a few human skulls can be found on the wall.

INT.YAUTJA AMRORY-TIMELESS

Multiple familar weapons cover the wall. A combistick sits above various wristblade designs and homing disk.

The mask sits in the middle, It is diffrent from other masks in that it is solid black with a strange red glyph under the right eye.

A green, scaly hand enters frame and picks the mask up.

MONTAGE OF YAUTJA ARMING IT'S SELF

It snaps in place the black armor that covers his chest.

He attaches ten inch wrist blades to his right arm.

We see him hang the disk on his belt along with his "frist aid kit".

He spins the fully extended combistick over his head, closes it, and attaches it to his back.

END MONTAGE

We see the Yautja Predator fully now. The Predator stands nearly eight feet, He is clearly an ALPHA HUNTER.

CLOSE UP on HUNTER'S FACE

We see the earth grow ever closer in the reflection of his mask.

EXT.BOAT-DAY

We see a lone boat drift aimlessly in the middle of the ocean.

INT.BOAT-DAY

KENNETH, ANA, TERRY, and NICOLE can be seen.

Anne looks into the distance with an almost blank expression.

Kenneth looks over and sighs.

KENNETH

**How you holding up**?

ANA

**Same as the rest of us, barely.**

Kenneth laughs a little and looks over as Terry films Nicole playing with Chips, the dog.

KENNETH

**Well, at least some of use can still be happy.**

ANA

Ken, how long do you really think we will be able to survive? We are almost out of food and feul, if we get stranded out here we might as well have never left that mall.

Ana looks down at her shoes and crys a little.

Terry notices something as he films Nicole.

TERRY

**Holy shit, guys look!**

Everyone looks over in the distance to see an island.

They all look, in one way or another, relaxed.

INT.ISLAND-DAY

We see the Yautja ship hover over what appears to be an abanddoned building.

INT.YAUJTA SHIP-DAY

Hunter looks down at a infrared scan of the building. It appears to not only be empty but also be the only one for miles.

EXT.YAUTJA SHIP-DAY

A blue blast of energy drops out from under the ship. The blast knocks a twenty foot hole through the building and twenty more under it's foundation.

The ship lands inside and becomes silent.

INT.BOAT-DAY

Kenneth and Terry sit on the deck as they inch towrads the distant land.

TERRY

**If that bastard Steve had packed extra fuel, we would be their by now!**

KENNETH

**Yeah, I guess It won't hurt us to wait a little longer**.

TERRY

**Ken, Do you think any of those things are on that Island?**

Kenneth looks at the deck.

KENNETH

**You to, huh?**

TERRY

**You know if we dock, we won't be able to escape, we don't have any fuel.**

KENNETH

**Then we better hope the Island ain't got any**.

INT.ISLAND TOWN-DAY

The dead fill the streets. The shamble about aimlessly and look around for prey.

We see Hunter sitting on the roof in stealth mode. The ghouls under him clearly know something is their but cannot seem to identify it.

HUNTER'S POV-DAY

Instead of the bright oranges and reds that make up a human heat pattern, we see that the ghouls have a greenish yellow heat pattern.

INT.ROOF-DAY

Hunter tilts his head in curiosity. He also notices that no cars, or power for that matter, is on or running. He is confused by the post-apocalyptic surroundings.

INT.STREET-DAY

A former cop turned zombie lurches around a squad car with a bloody, broken windshield. He is still clucthing his shotgun, which drags along the ground making a horrible metal on concrete sound.

HUNTER'S POV-DAY

The Yautja hears the sound. He records it. Hunter now can see the source of the sound. The red triangle target locks on to the zombie.

INT.STREET-DAY

The ghoul doesn't even notice the three red laser dots tracking up his chest to where his heart is.

BOOM!

The blue plasma blast cuts straght through the ghoul. It slams hard aginst the squad car causing the back window to shatter.

In the distance we hear the hissing shreak of the charging multitude.

Hunter, still camouflaged, jumps down from the fifteen foot roof and lands perfectly on his feet.

As he walks over the zombie he shot hops back on it's feet and hisses that nerveracking hiss.

The zombie notice no one, to it's knowledge, is ther so it goes bak to its business.

The Yautja looks in total confusion, the ghoul has a 2x2 gaping hole in the center of it's chest and is still walking.

He pops his wristblades out and disengages his camo. The ghoul notces almost instantly and sprints towards him.

Hunter plants his wristblades into the snarling zombies chest and lifts it like it's not their.

It hrashes and hisses but could never begin to be strong enough to break the Yautja's grip.

He throws it face down in the concrete, plants his foot in the middle of the zombie's back and pulls it's head off.

The Yautja is still baffled by the fact that the severed head still snaps at it. Blood and fluid drip out of the mouth of the ghoul as it trys to hiss dispite it's lack of vocal cords.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
